marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neogenic Nightmare Part 3: Hydro-Man
This is the third episode of the second season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *Mary Jane Watson *Liz Allan (first appearance) Antagonists: *Hydro-Man (first appearance) Plot Spider-Man is reading about a mystery thief, whose crimes he is getting the blame for. He catches a robber at Coney Island while, at a museum, the mystery thief steals some valuable pearls. Spider-Man hears the commotion and investigates. He pursues the thief to the tops of the museum's water tanks when he is suddenly hit by a torrent of water and knocked into an eel tank. The thief escapes and the security see Spider-Man and think that he is the thief. The next day, Peter meets with Mary Jane Watson while the mystery thief watches from outside. MJ gets a phone call from the man who tells her to meet up with him. MJ goes to leave and Peter tries to find out what is wrong but Mary Jane shrugs him off and leaves in a taxi. Peter decides to follow MJ as Spider-Man. Mary Jane and the mystery man meet up with Spider-Man observing from outside. It is revealed that Mary Jane and this man were in a relationship that ended sourly and the mystery man is still in love with her but MJ refuses him and leaves. Later, at the park, Mary Jane is approached by the man again and, with Spider-Man observing from the trees, he makes a nearby fountain explode with water. Spider-Man intervenes but the man reveals he is part water and can control nearby water and blasts Spider-Man away. MJ is caught up in a current but Spider-Man manages to save her. Spider-Man and 'Hydro-Man' battle which ends up with the villain drowning Spidey in a water tower. Spider-Man escapes and flees with Mary Jane. MJ tells Spider-Man about Morris Bench but she doesn't know how he got there powers. Spider-Man gives Mary Jane a spider tracer and the two go their separate ways. Peter concocts a serum which he aims to use as a weapon against Hydro-Man and then goes to visit Liz Allan who tells Peter where to find MJ. However, Hydro-Man overhears this and beats Peter to her. The villain kidnaps MJ just as Peter arrives and drags her to the river. Peter, as Spider-Man, finds the spider-tracer he gave Mary Jane and tracks them down to a factory on the riverside. At the factory, Hydro-Man reveals to Mary Jane that he is the one behind the recent crime spree. He tells her that after he was expelled from school he enlisted in the navy and while he was there, he was exposed to unknown chemicals on the ocean floor, which gave him his powers. After Mary Jane tells Hydro-Man she doesn't love him, he flies into a rage and threatens to flood the city. Spider-Man arrives and uses his new webs to trap Hydro-Man but he manages to escape. While the hero and villain fight, Mary Jane escapes. Eventually, Hydro-Man chases Mary Jane onto a rooftop but the villain is beginning to weaken. Spider-Man arrives and reveals that because Hydro-Man is away from his water source, he is barely holding himself together. Hydro-Man lunges at Spider-Man but splashes as he hits the roof and evaporates into the air. Some time later, Peter and Mary Jane go on a date to Coney Island. Spider-Man has been cleared of the robberies and the couple share a kiss. Crew *Writers: John Semper *Producers: Stan Lee, Avi Arad *Director: Bob Richardson *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Sara Ballantine: Mary Jane Watson **Marla Jeanette Rubinoff: Liz Allan **Rob Paulsen: Hydro-Man Notes *Previous Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 2: Battle of the Insidious Six *Next Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 4: Mutant Agenda *This episode first aired on September 23rd, 1995